pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Kukui (Adventures)
Professor Kukui is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Professor Kukui is a younger man, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. Kukui also wears glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outline. Kukui has a grey ring on his ring finger. Personality Biography Professor Kukui and Molayne were one of the people that completed the Island Challege. However, nobody else took on the Island Challenge years after.S&M006 Professor Kukui gave Sun a Pokédex and a Litten.SM002 Sun & Moon arc As Sun and Moon approached Kukui's laboratory, they heard him battling. Suddenly, he was launched out of the house and complimented his Rowlet and Popplio's attacks, then greeted Sun. Kukui met up with Sun, giving him the money his wife gave for the Pyukumuku cream. Moon reminded the two of her presence, so Sun went to introduce her to Kukui, as she was to meet up with the professor. However, Kukui was more glad about Popplio's bubble, in which he was. Bewildered that Kukui didn't think of running out of air, Moon pierced the bubble with an arrow. Moon yelled at the two, while the professor started to cry, as Moon came to Alola with a Rotom, which was nowhere to be seen in Alola. The group went inside Kukui's house, where Kukui showed an image of Rotom's forms. He stated an inventor from Kalos created a Pokédex that Rotom can enter in. Kukui had Sun place the Pokédex on the table, while Sun thought Moon came to answer Kukui's call. Moon denied that, as the Rotom was not even her own, and was too weak to enter other devices. Rotom went to enter the Pokédex, but was scared off. Kukui was in shock and saw the Pokédex was damaged and smelly. Sun admitted it accidentally fell into a Mudsdale's dung and had to wash it off with ocean water. Kukui was enraged and started attacking Sun, forcing him to find Rotom back. After Rotom was returned, Kukui made another attempt to have Rotom enter the Pokédex, which was a successful one. The next day, Kukui ordered Sun to stop his activities, since he learned that Sun encountered Tapu Koko and didn't report it to Kukui. Sun apologized, but wondered if it was such a big deal. Furthermore, Kukui ordered Sun to get ready for the Full Force Festival, as he enlisted himself and Sun in it.S&M003 The Masked Royal entered the Full Force Festival and was doing some training. Moon was startled by the man, while Olivia gave him a malasada, noting the man would battle Sun later on. Afterwards, the Masked Royal joined the other participants and walked to the stage, where he sent Rockruff to battle Sun's En. Rockruff fired Rock Throw against En's Ember.S&M004 After the two clashed, the Masked Royal noted how Sun was not enthusiastic about the battle. Sun confirmed, since there was no money he could earn from the tournament. The Masked Royal claimed Sun was the same as ever. Sun was furious about these words and tried to remove the Masked Royal's mask. As the man started yelling, Moon noticed how the Masked Royal had a familiar voice. Regardless, Hala threatened to disqualify the two if they didn't battle properly. The Masked Royal and Sun requested to see what the reward was. Hala frowned and showed the Island Challenge amulet, which made the Masked Royal worry a bit. Sun's En dodged Rockruff's Rock Throw and defeated it with Tackle. The Masked Royal called Rockruff back and sent Munchlax. Munchlax used Rollout, which inflicted damage to En. The Masked Royal pointed out if Sun could even win, with En taking so much damage.. However, En emitted fur balls, which were ignited around Munchlax, who soon became burned and defeated. The strategy amused the Masked Royal, but he was still concerned about the Island Challenge amulet.S&M005 The Masked Royal approached Hala, admitting he thought the reward for winning the tournament would be to battle the Island Kahuna. Hala was honored, while the Masked Royal wanted to know why did Hala brought the Island Challenge through the tournament. Before Hala could answer, he had to go to the stage to monitor the battle between Guzma and Sun. The Masked Royal and Hala continued to watch the battle, and were in shock when Sun's bandages came off, revealing a strange stone. They watched as a vortex shot a beam through Sun's stone and powered his En up.S&M007 Kukui greeted Sun and Moon, as the trio was on a ship to Akala Island. Seeing how close Rowlet had grown to Moon, Kukui let the latter keep Rowlet on her team. Sun yelled out, since he did not know why they were sailing away. Kukui reminded him he won the tournament, but lost unconsciousness. As Kukui took the control of the ship, he told how everyone believed Gladion would win the tournament. Sun was furious at that statement, but Kukui noted how Sun used the stone at the tournament to power En up and won. Sun confirmed this, and was asked where did he get the stone. Sun explained Tapu Koko left when he and Moon encountered it for the first time. Hala called them and informed them he took the stone and was modifying it. Kukui suspected Sun would've sold the stone, but Sun heartily disagreed, as he would've returned the stuff and not sell something that didn't belong to him. Kukui apologized, and let Hala continue on. After Hala logged out, Kukui explained he got the delivery slips Hala gave him, and were sailing to Akala Island first. Sun also asked about the flying Pokédex, and was told by Kukui it is actually Moon's Rotom that entered the Pokédex. Sun was glad to have another ally, but was warned it actually belonged to Moon, who delivered it to Alola. After arriving to Akala Island, Kukui went to his wife's laboratory.S&M008 Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Professor